of matchmaking
by quasi una fantasia
Summary: Suddenly, people take interest in Noctis' love life. —lightis. AU.


Noctis liked to think he could hide this _thing_ from me. But who was he kidding? That silly boy, he should have known better; he could never hide anything from me. After all, we had known each other since we were just small babies. _Err_, not that we could remember the details of our first meeting, really—but our mothers did.

Ahem. Anyway, at first I was not really sure as he really did a good job in trying to keep it secret. There was suspicion on my part, but I did not want to confront him just yet; in fear I could be mistaken. So I decided to watch him closely, secretly. When I gathered solid evidence, a mere two weeks back, I had grinned so wide my cheeks _really_ hurt.

Why of course, I was true after all; Noctis had a crush on someone!

This was a _big _event. Last time he had a crush on someone was on eight grade. That was a long time ago. It ended up in disaster, I think. The day he went to confess his feelings to the girl, he came back with a very sour look on his face, and only greeted an expecting me with; "Don't ask. Let's just forget today ever exist." Before I could prod further, he added hastily, and desperately too. "I mean it, Stel. You won't get anything out of me even if you burn _all_ of my Shakespeare's collections."

See, Noctis had deep infatuation with William Shakespeare, and to hear him said that; well, he really was serious. And as curious as I was, I did not pursue the matter further.

So this, to find him crushing on someone again was just _too_ _precious_! I almost thought that he would be forever alone; breezing past junior high by avoiding girls altogether, and spending the whole first year of high school being this unsocial and broody "loner"; trying to be _invisible_. His circle of friends was practically just me, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. That was not much of a change since we all had been together since that fateful day on summer camp of sixth grade. _Ah, sweet memories_.

Noctis had also made the school's library as his _nest_; isolating himself, spending most—if not all—of his time there. It was even safe to assume that he had read _half_ the books in our high school library. Seriously, he was the type of person who could have _so_ much fun with just a book. _Any_ book. No wonder he was so smart.

I had to admit, I was curious as to how and when did he see this _special_ girl. Maybe she often spent her time in the library too? That would be the biggest possibility. And I did not think the boys had realized Noctis' little _secret_ yet. Um, well, maybe Ignis was an exception. Nothing escaped his eyes. Honestly, he was way too damn perceptive! But he also knew to keep things for himself, so it was all cool with him.

Now as I walked to the school's garden to our usual lunch spot, I decided that I would see the end of this; Noctis would just have to deal with me whether he liked it or not. It would require a little bit… _persuasion_, certainly. But I liked challenge.

I grinned to myself.

Also, I knew Prompto would be glad to know that Noctis was still very much _normal_. See, he had been having this warped idea that maybe Noctis was actually gay. With a scowl, I had whacked his pretty blonde head when he said that. Gladiolus had coughed something like _"Mother hen."_ under his breath as I whacked Prompto.

_Hmph. I was so not a mother hen_.

I halted under the archway that separated the corridors to the school's inner garden. This was the main place where everyone gathered during lunch, other than the cafeteria itself. But the soft grass, the lush trees, and the miniature of waterfall on the pond in one corner of the garden was definitely more inviting to most of us here.

Easily, I spotted my four boys sat under one of the trees. That playboy Prompto was definitely having a great time eyeing the first year girls he could lay his eyes on. He threw his signature charming smiles and smirks to _every _girl he found pretty. _Ugh_. I had the urge to facepalm at his behavior. He could at least try to be more subtle about it. Gladiolus on the other hand was happily munching his lunch, which was a _mega _sized beef sandwich... So much calories. _'Feel my glare, Glads.' _I thought, full of envy. Now, Ignis and Noctis both had a book on their hands; whilst the former read his faithfully, the latter was clearly just using it as a cover up. _Pfft!_ I knew what Noctis actually doing; stealing glances to a certain girl.

I started to skip a little, a wide grin splitting my face as I looked to one corner of the garden where a bunch of the upperclassmen and some girls of our grade were sitting together eating their own lunch. Amidst these very _cute_ people, I saw a bright pink head, with equally bright face and smile, chatting away with a blonde boy whose hair looked like a chocobo.

Yup, the (un)lucky girl who Noctis had a crush on was Lightning Farron, the lovely little sister of Cloud Strife, our famous senior.

"Hey guys! Everything's fine?" I greeted. They all looked up hearing my arrival. I squished myself between Noctis and Ignis, sitting against the tree trunk.

Still lost in his flirting mode, Prompto turned to look at me. He ran a hand through his hair and winked. Very charming. It did not work on me though. "More than just fine, _babe_." He answered, then gazed around the garden. "Ahh, such a beautiful day and _view_. I feel so young and alive."

I scrunched my nose as he eyed this dark-haired girl who walked alone in the corridor. His idea of beautiful _view_ was very much different from mine.

"You _are _young." Ignis deadpanned, lifting his eyes off of his book for a second before went back to it.

Gladiolus, still munching on his sandwich, gave a thumb up to Ignis. His cheeks stretched so wide as he tried to smile along too. He looked so silly. I laughed seeing his funny face, and at Prompto who rolled his eyes.

This was my most favorite time of the day; having lunch, spending time with them all.

"You know, that usual snarky and smartass comments of yours will not ruin my day, _dear _Ignis." Prompto wagged his index finger in the air, his face was calm, smiling gently; just like a wise _old man_. "So go on," he spread his arms. "bask me with your wits!"

Ignis snapped his book shut loudly. He pushed his glasses up, and looked Prompto sharply in the eyes.

I laughed harder. This was something I saw often. Almost daily. Honestly, they bickered like an old married couple! Gladiolus, as expected, looked very comfortable sitting between them with his sandwich and soda. I knew he would enjoy watching this silly "battle" between Prompto and Ignis. I shook my head, decided to let them be, and turned to my left.

Noctis was still putting up a show of looking so absorbed in his book; his nose was practically buried in it. He glanced every once in a while to where Lightning was sitting. The book and his long bangs that perfectly shielding his eyes made extremely good cover-up; the pink-haired girl would not know whether Noctis really was stealing glances at her or not because of them, but_ I _knew.

I grinned again and leaned to Noctis' ear.

"Enjoying the view?" I whispered.

Noctis jumped in surprise and whipped around to look at me, the book slipped from his fingers. "Stella. I hate it when you do that." He frowned and picked up his book.

"I have an idea." I announced. "Let's play this game."

Noctis raised a brow, looking rather skeptical. "What now? What game?"

I tapped a finger to my chin, feigning a thoughtful look. After a while, I looked back at him and beamed.

"Why, play _"Let's get Noctis and Lightning together"_, of course!" I sang happily.

Prompto and Ignis stopped bickering behind me, and poor Gladiolus choked on his sandwich.

**::**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy © Square Enix.  
__Unbeta'ed.  
_

_..._

Thanks for reading! ^^  
_—October 3, 2012._


End file.
